Regulations in many states require the raising of a warning flag when a water skier is down in the water in the vicinity of the tow vessel. Often a spotter manually holds the flag. Holding the flag can limit the ability of the spotter to aid the skier or do other tasks.
Some prior known flag holders are rigid, holding the flag pole in a single position, and mount substantially permanently on a tow vessel. The flag must be removed and stowed when the skier skis or is back in the boat, and the flag must be found and inserted when the skier is in the water, with this type of flag holder.
Other prior known flag holders rotate about a single axis. Generally these flag holders must be mounted on a vertical surface, limiting the possible mounting locations. Possible obstruction by boat structures further limits the mounting positions of these flag holders.
Mounting a mobile electronic device on a structure or vehicle, such as a boat or golf cart, provides convenient access to the electronic device. In order to optimize viewing of the display on the electronic device, the electronic device should be rotatable about multiple axes. The electronic device and the mounting device should both be easily moved or removed.